mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shrunken Head of Golayadium
About 'The Shrunken Head' Before the BNK era and way before The Mansion of Delights even sought to exist, Golayadium was the place to be. A large Dome building situated in Nutara, Harinest - where combat and battles would take place just like the modern-day era of Olympics. The God of Golayadium was a powerful father figure for every body in Harinest, until one day a blind warrior with no name called out Golaya. Golaya trumped other Gods with a two-penny piece. It was about looking dynamic and Godly, athletic and sexy, winning battles and getting the most beautiful women there was. No man of Golayadium was weak, no man was classed as 'boy' and if you were a nobody or 'normal'? - you had to Battle to secure your position of faith and understanding. Golaya believed in a World of Power and Peace - he led a troop of 3,000 Golayadiators before his reign was over. The unknown and blind warrior of Harinest now remembered as a 'Hero of Battle' goes like this. Golaya had just won a war between Harinest and Thurston Poi - one of the most acknowledged wars ever in Earth's history. He lost roughly around 2,800 troops, with the 200 that had survived he honoured them with ￦60,000 each (£12,000,000) and a Golayadium Boatride Ticket home so they could retire and live with or create a family of their own. The War was over and Golaya had won, he spent days and days sending his remaining troops back home. Little did he know that the Hero of Battle was nearby, plotting and planning. It was Durday 2, the 43rd (Saturday). Durdays were numbered 1-3 and existed much like the modern day weekend. On weekends in Golayadium, it usually consisted of the Members and Visitors enjoying a wide variety of food and drinks on behalf of the Power & Life schedule. This time, the Dome was empty. Golaya was sat in his Thrown when suddenly a voice is heard. It was loud and rhaspy and came from a Mile stretch of ground all the way toward the Entrance, "GOLAYAAAAA!!" The Hero, seen as a blurry figure at this distance, gleamed a Fayumi Sword from his back - one of Harinest's best swords crafted by an illegal Japanese immigrant that nobody ever questioned, he would make you a Fayumi for ￦1,000 and spend 1 month crafting. Golaya - shocked and confused looks up at the Hero, he quickly stands from his Thrown and steps forward in defense. Golaya shouts back as The Hero is charging, they set off toward eachother running past discarded shields and armour, empty tables and chairs and jumping and dodging such objects. Suddenly, Golaya stutters in running as he notices The Hero bow down and skid midrun, Golaya didn't notice but before he could - he saw a beautiful Fayumi Sword fly and hack towards his neck. For a few seconds Golaya felt his head fly and hit the ground, rolling and crashing nearby a ornate statue of a Lioness. With around 13 seconds of life left in his decapitated head, he watches as the Hero walks towards him. Golaya can't speak at this time, he is lay head-only with gushes of blood dripping from his bearded mouth. He saw this mans eyes, clouded and quite creepy, a blind warrior? The Hero says, "Thurston Poi was my father. You would do the same thing as me." He quickly ran away back toward the Entrance, Golaya's sight faded away and he died moments later. To this day, The Shrunken Head of Golayadium is a statue created by The Hero of Battle himself. The people of the old day come to visit Golaya, they say their prayers and leave it at that. Apparently, Golaya and The Hero had been friends as children but living in an enemy region meant they were enemies for life. Mike Poi, Thurston Poi's only Son lived on as a Blind Warrior and told the tale of Golayadium as "One of the greatest Battles a King had won". The Statue, blindly formed to perfection shows a Golaya Arial as a baby. It is said to bring Power and Peace to the people of Harinest and is one of the most popular places to visit. The Mansion is working on paying a murderously high sum for the Head of Golaya to be placed on the Grounds. However, Mike Poi's son skyped all the way from Nutara saying, "We will never sell the Shrunken Head. There is no price on Love or Death. We are sorry for this but hope you understand."